Midnight Sun
by TWILIGHTER28
Summary: Renesmee's life seems perfect, she has a loving family, a boyfriend and oh yeah: shes a teen vampire! But, as we all know; all good things must come to an end. Renesmee is 14 in this fanfic. JxR Jesmee Rated T to be safe


**Hello! I am TWILIGHTER28 and I am new to fanfiction so for my first fanfiction I decide to do it on Twilight (duh!). So anyways, this is a collab with Jujupops494 who you may know as a My babysitters a vampire fanfiction writer. She wrote Still Holding on. Well go check her out and please enjoy Midnight Sun!**

**Read now you will (Yoda _)**

* * *

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

"This was a really great date" I said walking hand-in-hand with my boyfriend Jacob Black. He turns to look at me "It's not over yet" he says smiling and starts leaning in, I see where this is going and lean in too. As our lips meet I feel the fireworks I've always felt since our first kiss. We soon say our goodbyes and he drops me off at my house; once inside I fall asleep filled with dreams of roses and music.

Its the next morning and at the moment I am getting ready for my parents to come over for a dinner. '_Oops almost forgot' _I thought and quickly scurried down to the wine cellar and took out two bottles of red wine. I hear a car coming up the driving and knew it was them, so after running back upstairs and speedily setting up the table and opening the door with a big smile on my face: I invite my parents in. "Mom! Dad! Its so good to see you again" I exclaim hugging them with great strength "Its nice to see you too Renesmee" my father Edward says kissing my forehead.

As we sit down for dinner, I hear a noise coming from the forest, I didn't know what it was so I just ignored it. After dinner my parents and I go hunting for blood, because they didn't like the red wine that I gave them. My parents were to fast for me so I eventually lost them while hunting. While I was looking around and listening for them I heard someone yelling at what it seems another person. As soon as I heard a women yelling I knew it was my mother yelling at my father. I strainig to hear which direction their voices were coming I followed until I found them. "Renesmee, we're so glad you found us" my mother Bella says. "I'm glad that I found you guys. Did you find any animals for us?" I question. "No not yet, but we are still looking for some" my dad told me.

We soon heard a noise causing all of us to run because we knew that it wasn't an animal that was wandering around. Instead of running with my parents I had decided to hide to see who it was. As soon as I saw someone's face I knew that it was someone from the Voltori, but it wasn't just anyone from the Voltori, it was the head of the Voltori: Aro. When I tried to flee I stepped on a twig making it snap in half making a cracking sound in which caught Aro's attention. He swiftly, and quickly took my arm and dragged me away before I could make a sound. Once we arrived to wherever he was taking me I found out that it had to be Voltera because that's where he takes anyone who he took from their family.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

Once we noticed Renesmee was not anywhere around us we soon rushed home thinking she was there, we were wrong. I knew only one person that could track down whoever took my daughter, and that person was her boyfriend Jacob Black. I dont really think much of Jacob, but he is the only wolf that we know that could figure out who took Renesmee. Once Jacob transformed into his wolf form he was using his nose to sniff out the suspects scent. As soon as he figured out who the scent belonged to, he transformed back and told me and my wife that Aro had taken her to Voltera. _I cant believe she let herself be taken and has not tried to escape_.

* * *

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

When I was inside I saw an old friend from when I was a little girl, it was Jane. I knew that she was part of the Voltori because she used to come and visit me on the weekends and kept it a secret by not telling anyone. The reason why Jane had been coming over by secrecy was because she was interested in my kind, which is half human and half vampire. I'm half human and half vampire because my mom gave birth to me while she was still human.

* * *

Bella and Edward decided that they would tell the family about what had happened while they were hunting. When they walked in everyone was wondering where Renesmee was, and finally Alice asked Edward "Where is Renesmee?" "Aro took her to Voltera" he replied. The Cullens were discussing how they were going to save Renesmee from Voltera. When they finally came up with a solution, what would happen is that aunt Alice and Edward would go and pretend to want to join the Voltori so that Renesmee could escape from the torture room. That room where Aro and the rest of them torture all of the innocent vampires that don't agree with him on something that they don't think is right to do to humans. The Cullens think that she is in here because she am going next to be... they'd rather not say what might happen to her in the next couple of days if they don't get her out.

* * *

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

I see the white door open and aunt Alice walks in. Why is she here? She's not supposed to be in Voltera. "I'm here to rescue you" she stated "Where is my father?" I ask "He is asking Aro if we can join him" she replied. I looked at her in confusion I couldn't believe that my father and my aunt were her because they wanted to join the Voltori, but suddenly aunt Alice smiled and said said, "We aren't really joining the Voltori, that's a distraction; we really came here to get you out and bring you back home". Then I understood their mission plan.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it and stuff. And heres a message from Jujupops494: "YO! PUMPKINS!". Okay well that was weird...o.0 So until chapter 2 my dear readers! :)**


End file.
